Pevensie's plus one
by sparklemoo
Summary: after prince Caspian the Pevensie's went back to England and not long after they had a new sister. What if they all came back to Narnia with their new sister, what could go wrong? no Susan and Caspian pairing. OC and sibling fluff
1. Chapter 1

So it had been six months since Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy went to Narnia and they hoped to go again. England was very, very different to Narnia so they had to get used to the way it is there again and it wasn't too difficult. But there has been a drastic change in their lives since they had a new sister. Their mom had re-married since when their father came back from war him and their mother had many arguments and just didn't love each other anymore so they got divorced.

It was hard for the children and it was kind of unfair since Lucy is only 12, Edmund is 14, Susan is 16 and Peter is 17. So it was hard to go through that being that young but now it isn't too bad. Their mother and father seem to get on better since they got divorced and they both got re-married to really nice people and the children still get to see their father a lot.

When their mother re-married he married a man named Harry and he was really nice and all of the children liked him instantly, but he had a daughter of his own named Maddie. Once the children got to know her they liked her a lot she was funny, smart, beautiful, sporty and she wasn't the typical girl that you would get back then she was very outgoing and adventurous and didn't mind getting dirty.

Some girls thought that she was very strange, since she didn't wear dresses and heels and she didn't wear make-up or jewelry, she was mostly classed as one of the boys since the boys had become more 'now' so they wore jeans and t-shirts mostly but most girls still wore dresses and long gowns but there were only her and a few other girls that wore jeans and t-shirts too.

Maddie had blue eyes and brown hair with a pink tint to it. Her hair was very beautiful and different but definitely not the bad different. She was the same age as Edmund, 14. But she was very positive and strong because the reason her father had got divorced is because Maddies mother abused her behind his back, but Maddie doesn't like to talk about it. Normally you would think that a person that had gone through that would be timid and shy and depressed, but not Maddie she said 'its all in the past and there is no point to dwell on the past and anyway it has made me stronger'.

Anyway all of the Pevensie children were sitting in the lounge room Peter and Susan were reading a book, Maddie and Edmund were playing chess and Lucy was staring out of the window bored out of her mind. It was very quiet until Maddie beat Edmund at chess and she said "ha! Beat you sucker!" "yeah, I just let you win" Edmund said, not happy that she had beat him "yeah, that's what you said the last four times I won Ed" she said then ruffled his hair. This caused Peter and Susan to chuckle.

"guys can we go for a walk?" Lucy asked "yeah, sure lets go" Peter replied "cool, I am getting tired of beating Ed at chess anyway" Maddie said and everyone except Edmund laughed a bit and Edmund just stuck his tongue out.

They all told their parents that they were going out and then left and they decided to go to this field that no one ever went to. They were almost there when Maddie nudged Edmund causing him to look up at her "race ya" she said then her and Edmund went off running to see who would get there first.

While Peter and Susan just looked at them and smiled they loved that Maddie was different it made her more fun also they liked how independent she was like she never cried in front of anyone because she thought that is showed that they were weak or that they wanted attention. Also she never wanted anyone to fuss over her if she was ill or got hurt like one time she was cutting some food and someone slammed the door and made her jump so she cut herself but she didn't cry or moan she just got a bandage put it on then carried on with what she was doing when everyone was asking if she was okay she just said that she was fine and they didn't have to worry.

The race ended up with Maddie winning and Edmund losing. But then everyone else came and they all sat down and started to read since they all bought a book except Maddie she sat away from them and sat where all the daises were and started to make a daisy chain.

After they read for about half an hour they decided they wanted to play a game "do you guys want to play a game?" Peter asked "yeah" they all replied "Lucy can you go and get Maddie please" Susan asked "yeah sure" Lucy said then got up and went over to where Maddie was sitting and tapped her on the shoulder "hey Maddie we are going to play a game would you like to join?" Lucy asked "yes" Maddie answered and stood up with the daisy chain still in her hand Lucy pointed to it and said "what's that?" "it's a daisy chain here" Maddie said then tucked it into the belt of her dress and it looked really cute "thanks" Lucy said then hugged Maddie and they walked over to the others.

Once they got over to the others Edmund asked "so what are we gonna play?" then suddenly lots of wind came and grass started to come up from the ground and surround them still blowing in the wind then there was a flash of white light and the grass disappeared.

 **So the first chapter! What did you think? I will try to get some more chapters up soon I promise.**

 **Ages:**

 **Peter: 17**

 **Susan: 16**

 **Edmund: 14 ½**

 **Maddie: 14 ½**

 **Lucy: 12 ½**

 **I know those may not be the exact right ages but, oh well! Thank you for reading**

 **Hannah x**


	2. Chapter 2

They were on a beach and Maddie was very confused but Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all looked at each other and smiled "we're back" Lucy said and smiled very big and the others smiled just as big except for Maddie she was still very confused "umm, where are we?" Maddie asked, the others looked at her and remembered that she hadn't been here before so they would have to explain everything.

"well, for now we are in Narnia home to narnians and some bad people like the ice witch here you don't really have to worry about anything except sometimes there are wars but you can do mostly anything here and you wont be judged but we will explain more later and you may meet everyone else" Peter explained Maddie was staring down at the sand for a while and the others thought that she would be sad or angry or something like that.

"cool" Maddie said and they all sighed in relief. "well are we stand here like lemons or are we gonna go and play in the sea?" Edmund said. Then Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund ran off to the sea, while Maddie was slowly walking behind them looking at the ground. While they were playing in the sea Maddie stood a bit away from it with her back turned to the sea.

Normally she would have been the first one in the sea but she was thinking. She was still really confused I mean they have been here before and they didn't tell her anything about it. Also she was wondering what narnians were and who would she have to meet. How did she get there? Who is the ice witch? Would there be a war? There were so many questions going through her mind.

But she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when someone came and picked her up bridal style. "Peter put me down!" she said while wriggling to try and get out "not gonna happen, you need to have some fun" Peter said while walking towards the sea "please Peter" Maddie said while doing puppy dog eyes "nope" he said then dropped her in the water and laughed at her. She came up from under the water looking half angry and half happy "you shouldn't have done that" Maddie said and jumped on Peters back making him fall over into the water. "I am gonna get you!" Peter said laughing then splashed Maddie and Maddie splashed back and soon all of the children were splashing each other.

They all looked up at the path behind them and saw six soldiers on their horses coming down the path coming towards them. They all got out of the sea and went back to the middle of the beach then all of the soldiers came up to them.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all looked at one of the people and smiled and he smiled back, because it was Caspian. While Maddie stood there really confused since she does not know this man.

"oh kings and queens, how I have missed you" Caspian said then got off his horse, along with all of the other soldiers, and he hugged Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. While Maddie was standing a little away from them just letting them have their moment.

Then the five other guards came up to her and one firmly gripped her shoulders, one of them got their sword out and pointed it at Maddies chest while the others stood around Maddie all looking at her.

"who are you and what are you doing here?!" the one who was pointing the sword at her said. "well, I am Maddie Pevensie and I have no idea why I am here, also could you move that sword away" Maddie said and the one holding the sword said "well how do I know that you are not a threat"

After he said that Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy and Caspian had finished greeting one another and had looked towards Maddie and the other soldiers. Peter and Edmund's faces suddenly changed from happy to angry and they went over and Peter pushed the soldier away that was holding the sword while Edmund pushed the soldier that was holding on to Maddies shoulders.

But as they moved the sword had made a cut on Maddies arm and she hissed "owwww" Peter and Edmund looked at her and saw the blood coming out of her arm and Peter went over to her and asked "Maddie are you okay?" "I'm fine" Maddie answered.

"look what you have done!" Edmunds shouted at the soldiers "we're sorry, your majesty" one of them answered. "right we should get back to the Ciar Paravel and then you can all get changed in your rooms and then Maddie can meet everyone else then I will get someone to show you round while I have a chat with the kings and queens" Caspian said and they all nodded then the children got on the horses with the soldiers.

 **Thank you for reading. I am uploading many chapters today so stay tuned. Also disclaimer I do not own Narnia, unfortunately.**

 **Hannah x**


	3. Chapter 3

They got to the Ciar Paravel and got off the horses and Caspian went to show them to their rooms but when they were walking there were many male soldiers in the hallways and Peter and Edmund could see most of them all looking at Maddie and it looked like they liked what they saw. So Peter and Edmund looked at each other and nodded then grabbed Maddie putting her in between them while Maddie was looking confused at them they were just looking straight ahead, glad that there weren't as many boys looking at her.

Then they all came to a stop outside five doors "here we are, so there are some clothes in there already and if when you are finished you could all come down to the dining room and could you show Maddie where it is too, please" Caspian said "yes Caspian, we will be right down" Susan said.

Caspian nodded and left to go to the dining room then everyone entered their rooms.

Susan's room was red and white with a big four post bed, a vanity and a closet with other little bits around. She looked in her closet and saw many elegant dresses and loved every single one and she chose to wear a light brown dress with white flowers on the bottom of it and lace on top of it by the neck and at the bottom and it came just below her knees and put white slip ons with it.

Lucy's room was yellow and orange and had a double bed, a vanity and a closet and some other things. She looked in her closet and it was full of beautiful dresses and Lucy chose to wear a dress with yellow, orange and green flowers all over it and a white bow around the middle and it came to her knees and put white slip ons with it.

Maddies room was pink and purple and it had a bed a little bigger than a single but not as big as a double, vanity and a closet. She looked in it and saw just dresses, and she had never worn a dress in her life but she knew that this was the day that she would. She picked out a light green/teal dress with white lace over the top of it and it came to her knees like all her other dresses also she kept her converse on since they had dried and she wanted to keep it casual.

Maddie was in her room looking in the mirror at herself and she didn't think she looked really ugly just a bit different in a dress and she didn't know if she liked it. Then she heard a knock on the door so she went to open it and Susan was on the other side.

"wow, Maddie in a dress I never thought I would live to see this day" Susan said jokingly as they stepped out into the hallway waiting for the others "haha very funny, but I don't know if I like it I feel weird" Maddie said making a weird face as Susan giggled a bit "well, I think you look great" Susan said, Maddie blushed a little and said "thanks, you look great too"

Then Susan and Maddie turned around still waiting for Lucy, Peter and Edmund.

After another five minutes of waiting they finally came out, ironically at the same time "it's about time" Susan said a bit annoyed. "sorry" Lucy said then Peter said "wow, Maddie is actually in a dress" "I never thought I would see this day" Edmund said then both the boys put their hands to their hearts in a jokey way "oh shut up" Maddie said then stuck her tongue out so they stuck theirs out at her.

"alright we should be getting to the dining room" Susan said, then they all walked down.

Once Maddie met every one they all sat down "okay Maddie I have sent for a boy called Thomas to come and show you round but before that I have an announcement" Caspian said and they all nodded but Peter and Edmund, being the over protective older brothers they are, were slightly annoyed that it was a boy showing her round but quickly focused on Caspian again.

"well I was thinking to celebrate the return of the kings and queens of old and our new guest we should have a ball" Caspian said. Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy were happy and excited but Maddie wasn't because she had never been into these things and people said that they were normally boring.

"not to be rude, but do I have to go" Maddie asked Edmund was sitting next to Maddie rubbed her shoulder and said "don't worry Maddie it isn't that bad, you will be okay" she smiled at Edmund and he smiled back and Maddie nodded. "Maddie, Thomas is here now so you can go round with him" Caspian said and smiled at Maddie and she nodded and went over to the boy standing by the doorway who was apparently Thomas.

"hello" Maddie said as they walked out of the room and shut the door "hi, m'lady" Thomas said and they smiled to each other "wow, so formal I really have to get used to that" Maddie said. Thomas laughed and said "right so where would you like to see first m'lady?" "ermm, I have no idea how about you pick" she said "okay how about I show you the throne room, training room, kitchen, lounge room and then I can show you the garden" he said "sounds great" Maddie said.

As Thomas was showing Maddie round Maddie started to develop feelings for him, she knew that is was strange since she had only met him earlier but she couldn't help it. He was very cute and his smile and laugh were adorable and she just loved his personality and being around him.

Whilst Thomas was showing Maddie around he started to develop feelings for her too, and he also thought it was a little strange as well. He thought that she was beautiful, he loved her hair and her smile and thought her laugh was cute. He thought that she was very funny and very positive and loved that. He also loved how different and independent she was and had never met a girl like her, like other girls would be very polite and formal but she wasn't well she was a tiny bit. Also he loved how different she looked like she didn't wear any make up but still looked very beautiful and her hair was very different none of the girls would have that done to their hair because they wanted to follow the crowd but she didn't also she still dressed like normal girls just not in the long dresses and dull colors that most girls wore also he loved her shoes and he just loved her.

"so m'lady shall we go to the gardens?" Thomas asked "yes and Thomas you can call me by my name you know" she said "yes sorry Maddie" he said "don't worry, I thought it was kind of cute" Maddie said but blushed a little. Thomas looked at her and smiled and she smiled back.

They walked round the gardens for a while before they sat down on the grass and just talked to each other about whatever. "so what about your parents?" Thomas asked and Maddie looked down and all the memories coming back to her and she accidently let a tear slip down her face. Thomas was worried and wondered if he had done something wrong he put his two fingers under her chin and made her look at him "are you okay?" he asked and wiped her tear away "yes, I'm sorry its just my mother she…. wasn't the nicest" Maddie said and Thomas looked at her understandingly "if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to" he said and she shook her head "no, I want to tell you" she said "well…." She started then Thomas grabbed her hand and held onto it and she smiled at him and he smiled back "when I was a bit younger she would hurt me when my father wasn't there and it went on for a couple of months until my father found out so they divorced and my father got married again to the Pevensie's mother and yeah that's it"

Once she said that she looked up and Thomas and their eyes were staring into each other then they started to lean in and kissed. Once they pulled apart they both stood up "Maddie I am so sorry I didn't mean-" Thomas started but was cut off by Maddie "don't worry its fine, but we really should be heading back its getting quite late" "let's go" Thomas said and interlocked his hand with Maddies.

 **So I hope you liked this chapter. Also some of these chapters might be longer or shorter than others, sorry.**

 **Hannah x**


	4. Chapter 4

They walked with Maddies room and they said bye and Maddie went into her room to find Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy in there. "uhh hey guys" Maddie said confused to why they were in her room "do you know what time it is?" Peter said a bit annoyed "um no" Maddie said "well its 9:30" Edmund said with the same amount of annoyance "where were you?" Peter asked "with Thomas in the gardens" Maddie answered "of course you were" Edmund said with a little sarcasm which made Maddie confused "yes I was" Maddie said "well your grounded" Peter said and Maddie got annoyed "what why?! Just because I lost track of time?!" Maddie shouted a little very annoyed with them.

"yes! And we don't want you hanging around with any other boys" Edmund shouted a little too and Peter nodded "you two can't tell me what to do!" "yes we can and you will do exactly what we say or there will be consequences!" Peter shouted "no I won't! You aren't my dad!" Maddie shouted back "you know what I wouldn't want to be the dad to a little brat like you!" Peter shouted "also I am glad what your mother did to you, you deserved it" Peter added "yeah, you were probably a brat back then too!" Edmund shouted. Maddie just stood there shocked at what they said also Susan and Lucy were furious. Maddie didn't mean to but she started to cry a bit and then Peter an Edmund just realized what they said and instantly felt guilty "Maddie we're-" Peter started but was cut off with Maddie shouting really loud "GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU TWO EVER AGAIN!" then she pushed them out of her room and slammed the door in their faces.

Maddie just started to cry her eyes out and she ran over to Susan and Lucy and sat in between them and they hugged her and Maddie cried into Susan's shoulder. They just sat there for about half an hour with Maddie crying and Susan and Lucy whispering soothing things into her ears. She eventually stopped crying and looked up and moved back on the bed and sat cross legged.

"can I talk to you two about something?" Maddie asked and tried to forget what just happened "sure" Susan said "well… when I was with Thomas I sort of started to like him and then… then we kissed" Maddie said then looked down. Lucy lifted her chin up and said "that's great Maddie" she smiled and so did Maddie and Susan "you never know he might ask you to be his girlfriend tomorrow" Susan said and nudged Maddie a bit and they all laughed.

"are you going to talk to Peter and Edmund again" Lucy asked "no" Maddie answered "well we should get to bed good night" Susan said then her and Lucy left. Maddie got changed and got into bed and slowly fell asleep.

-with Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy-

When Lucy and Susan left Maddies room they went into Peters room and him and Edmund were in there talking and looking sad and guilty. "hi guys" Lucy said and sat on Peters bed and Susan stood by it "hey, Maddies never going to talk to us again is she?" Edmund said, looking down "probably not anytime soon but just try and talk to her and if it doesn't work after a while try and get her in a room alone then try and talk to her okay" Susan said "yeah okay, good idea Susan" Peter said.

Peter then sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands and said "we really messed up didn't we" "yep" Lucy said "anyway we should get to bed" Susan said and they all went to their rooms, got changed and went to bed.

 **I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry that this one is a little shorter than the others.**

 **Hannah x**


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie woke up and she was still a little angry and annoyed from what happened yesterday and she definitely didn't want to talk to Peter or Edmund. She got up and went to her closet she put on a green dress with green lace all over it with a green bow in the middle and put her white converse on again.

She brushed her hair and teeth and went down to the dining room and everyone was already in there but they had only got there moments ago.

When she got there she saw Edmund and Peter look at her but Maddie just looked away and Edmund and Peter looked back at the table still sad. "good morning" Susan said "morning" Maddie said and sat down and some people brought them their food and they started to eat.

Peter and Edmund wanted to try and start a conversation and try and get Maddie to join so Peter asked "how did everyone sleep?" "good" Edmund, Susan and Lucy answered but Maddie just poked her food with her fork "Maddie?" Edmund asked, really wanting her to talk "may I be excused please I am not very hungry" Maddie asked looking at Lucy and Susan as the question was directed at them.

"sure see you later" Susan said and Maddie nodded and went out to the gardens. "yeah, she is definitely not going to talk to us any time soon" Peter said looking down "maybe you should try what Susan said later" Lucy said. Peter and Edmund looked at her and smiled "yeah, we will try it this afternoon" Edmund said and they all went back to eating their breakfast.

-with Maddie-

Maddie went out to the gardens to her favorite place because it was surrounded in her favorite flowers pink roses. She sat on the bench alone and just looked down for a while. Then someone sat on the bench behind her and put a hand on her back and she looked up at the person and saw Thomas there with a smile on his face which quickly faded when he saw Maddies expression "what's the matter" Thomas asked "well when I went into my room when you left Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy were in there and then Peter and Edmund were shouting at me for losing track of time and they said some things about how I deserved what my mother did to me and how I was a stupid brat so I yelled at them and said that I wasn't going to talk to them ever again" Maddie explained. Then Thomas pulled Maddie in to a hug and started to rub her back while Maddie was crying a little.

They let go and Thomas said "I'm sorry, it's all my fault I was the one who lost track of time" "no its not and don't worry its fine" Maddie said and Thomas was getting ready to ask Maddie something "Maddie, may I ask you something" "sure, go ahead" Thomas took a deep breath and said "Maddie will you please be my girlfriend?" "yes" Maddie said then Thomas pulled her into a hug and when they pulled away from each other they stared into each other's eyes and leaned in and kissed.

They broke the kiss after they needed to breathe and then stood looking into each other's eyes for them what felt like forever but was around five minutes. "well m'lady I must get to training but I will come and see you later" Thomas said and Maddie giggled at what he had called her and he kissed her nose and their foreheads learned against each other "okay, I will just go to the lounge for a bit" Maddie said "well, may I walk you there?" Thomas asked "I would love that" Maddie replied.

They started to walk and intertwined their hands together. As they were walking down the hallways there were many soldiers and servants there and they looked at them as they walked down the hallway. Some of them were smiling at them and thought that they were cute together and were happy for them, but most of the boys just glared them jealousy and anger showed in their eyes but Maddie and Thomas didn't care.

But one time Maddie looked at one of the boys and he glared at her with the most anger of them all. Maddie just smiled at him and walked off with Thomas. When they got to the lounge they stopped and looked at each other but then Thomas said "see you later m'lady" Maddie smiled and Thomas kissed her cheek before walking off and Maddie went into the lounge.

She decided to do some sewing since she wasn't a reading type of person so she grabbed a piece of fabric, a needle and some pink, green and yellow thread and began to sew a very neat flower onto it.

 **Thank you for reading. More chapters up soon!**

 **Hannah x**


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie had been in the lounge for around forty minutes and had almost finished her flower.

Peter and Edmund decided to do the plan that Susan had suggested and they were now looking for Maddie and were determined to get her to talk to them and they were going to apologize. They were walking down many different hallways looking into all of the windows trying to see if Maddie was in any of the rooms.

They finally passed the lounge room and when walking Edmund looked into the window on the door and saw Maddie sitting in the middle of the sofa sewing her flower. He stopped and grabbed Peters arm causing him to stop "what is it" Peter asked Edmund and Edmund just pointed at the window and Peter looked through it and saw Maddie sitting on the sofa, they both looked at each other and nodded and walked in.

Maddie looked up at the door and saw Edmund and Peter there and Maddie just rolled her eyes and went back to sewing. Peter and Edmund knew that this wasn't going to be easy so they wanted to get it done with so they walked over to the couch and sat either side of Maddie, Peter to her right and Edmund to her left.

Maddie really didn't want to talk to them so she put her sewing down on the table to the side of the sofa and started to stand up before Peter and Edmund each grabbed one of her arms making her sit back down. When she sat down they didn't let go of her arms in case she got up again.

"Maddie please talk to us" Edmund said "we didn't mean to say those awful things that we did" Peter said "we're really sorry" Peter added and Maddie just looked at the ground still not wanting to talk to them. Edmund put his two fingers under Maddie's chin making her look up at him "Maddie talk to us, please. We are so sorry for what we said we didn't know why we did" Edmund said and Maddie moved her head to look forward.

Maddie wasn't in the mood for an argument anymore and just wanted to forgive them and they could be happy again "okay" was all she said and kept looking forward, Peter and Edmund looked at each other and they were happy that she wasn't mad at them anymore "so you forgive us?" Peter said, wanting to make sure that she did "yep" she said and looked at both of them smiling and they smiled back and then they both pulled her into a big hug.

When they broke from the hug Maddie said "what you said was probably true anyway" and then looked at the ground. Peter and Edmund looked at each other then at Maddie, feeling bad that they made her think that. They both got off the sofa and knelt in front of Maddie and each held one of her hands causing her to look at them.

When she looked up Maddie had tears in her eyes and she was trying very hard to not let them fall down her face. Peter and Edmund felt sad and guilty "Maddie Pevensie that is not true and don't ever say that ever again" Peter said raising his voice a little to make himself clear "yeah, why would you ever think that?" Edmund asked "well she had to have a reason, didn't she?" Maddie said "no Maddie she was a bad woman and just did it to make herself feel better" Peter said "yeah, you did nothing wrong" Edmund said.

"thanks" Maddie said and a tear accidently fell down her face but she quickly wiped it away and Peter and Edmund pulled her into another hug and it lasted for about five minutes before they broke apart and Maddie said "can I tell you something?" Maddie asked Peter and Edmund "sure" Peter said "do you promise that you won't get angry" Maddie said "we promise" Edmund said and they were both kind of nervous to what she would say since she didn't want them to get mad.

"well… umm… I kind of have a boyfriend" Maddie said then looked at Peter and Edmunds faces and at first they looked angry but then looked normal with just a little angry "who is it?" Edmund asked "Thomas Parchment" Maddie replied "okay, but if he hurts you we will hurt him" Peter said "yeah" Edmund said in agreement "don't worry he won't" Maddie said and Peter and Edmund nodded.

 **Thank you for reading, sorry that this chapter wasn't very good** **oh well.**

 **Hannah x**


	7. Chapter 7

It has been about three months now and things have been great in Narnia and Maddie and Thomas are still together and the family approve of the relationship. Also Maddie has become a princess, princess Maddie the kind, and Maddie was very happy with becoming a princess and had gotten used to all of the dresses but still wore her converse.

It was a sunny day today and whenever that happened if Maddie had any free time she would be out in the gardens either walking around or sitting on the grass or one of the benches. But today she was walking around and she was about to turn the corner by a wall when someone grabbed her and pinned her to the brick wall.

He had a firm grip on her arms and she could not move "who are you?" Maddie asked, annoyed and angry "oh princess, I am disappointed that you don't know who I am, I am Rodrick" the person who pinned her said "what do you want" Maddie asked "well, at the beginning I wanted you to be my girlfriend but now I am gonna hurt you for choosing that little dweeb over me" Rodrick said which made Maddie angry since she hated it when people talked badly about Thomas "don't you ever talk about Thomas like that again!" Maddie kind of yelled "oh princess, how you do amuse me there is nothing you can do to stop me talking about your stupid boyfriend also if I were you I would keep it down" Rodrick said then kissed her on the lips.

"what the heck?!" Maddie said a little quieter than before, then Rodrick just laughed and turned around and said "Trevor, Mark, Liam come here I have her" then three big guys came out behind the bushes and Trevor grabbed Maddies right arm and Mark grabbed Maddies left arm, holding her in place with a very strong grip that Maddie was sure was gonna leave a few bruises.

"now before we get started I am gonna explain what is gonna happen for now you will come here every day at three o'clock and if you can't come one of the days then the next day it will be two times as worse, also you will tell no one what we are doing to you and if you do I will hurt your little boyfriend and if I leave any marks you either come up with an excuse to why they are there like you fell or you can cover them up with makeup and if anyone finds out I will kill you and your family, understood?!" Rodrick explained Maddie just nodded and was really scared right now.

"good let's get started" Rodrick said and they all smirked evily while Maddie was really scared. He slapped her twice one on the right cheek and one on the left cheek then kissed her very roughly but Maddie couldn't pull her away since there were two guys holding her and she was against a wall.

"you're enjoying it already aren't you?" Rodrick said and Maddie shook her head "too bad" Rodrick said and then punched her in the stomach five times, slapped her five times, kicked her in the ankle, kissed her four times then made five cuts along her arms then threw her to the ground "remember don't tell anyone and we will see you tomorrow or else" Rodrick said then him and his friends walked off.

Maddie laid on the ground in pain for around five minutes then got up using the wall. Her stomach and face were sore and probably had bruising and since he had kicked her in the ankle she was limping and her cuts had dried blood around them. Maddie had to get to her room as soon as possible and she hoped that she would not bump into anyone.

She started walking as fast as she could while limping and she got through many corridors without any one seeing her and she was almost at her room when she turned a corner and bumped into someone "I'm sorry…. oh" Maddie said and looked up to find Edmund and Lucy standing there with concerned faces with worry. They looked her over and saw her ripped dress with blood stains on it, her bruised cheeks, her limping and her cuts now with blood coming out of all five and Maddie trying to stop them from bleeding "oh my gosh Maddie what happened?" Edmund said "nothing, I'm fine" Maddie said, unconvincingly as you could hear the pain in her voice and the couple of tears coming down her face which she wiped away gently trying not to hurt the purple bruises on her cheeks "Maddie we know that you are not okay will you please tell us" Lucy asked.

"I am fine and I just fell" Maddie said "sorry Maddie but you wouldn't have this many injuries if you just fell, we need to take you to Peter and Susan and they can decide what to do" Edmund said "no please" Maddie said, getting really worried because Rodrick said that if she told anyone he would hurt her family.

"I'm sorry Maddie but I must insist" Edmund said and him and Lucy put an arm around Maddie helping her walk and she couldn't really do anything about it since she was in so much pain "they are both in the lounge" Lucy said as they walked.

As they were walking Maddie was still crying a bit letting occasional quiet sobs come out. Edmund and Lucy's hearts broke when they saw Maddie like this but they were also kind of glad that they did see her otherwise she probably would have hidden them from them.

They go to the lounge and Maddie was nervous and didn't want to tell anyone what had happened or who did it in case she or her family got badly hurt.

As they walked in Susan and Peter looked up from their books and once they saw Maddie they were filled with shock and concern as they moved from the table over to the sofa where Lucy and Edmund had put Maddie. Maddie sat in the middle of the sofa and Susan sat to her right, Lucy to her left and Peter and Edmund knelt in front of her and tried to hold her hands but Maddie pulled them away.

"Maddie what happened?" Peter asked "nothing" Maddie said, but obviously no one believed her seeing the state that she was in "Maddie please tell us" Susan said and tried to put her arm around Maddies back but Maddie shrugged her off "I can't" Maddie said looking down not wanting to make eye contact with any one.

"why not?" Edmund asked "I just can't" Maddie said, then put her head in her hands and started crying while Susan and Lucy both pulled her in to sideway hugs. "please Maddie we can help and make sure that it doesn't happen again" Peter said once Maddie stopped crying Maddie nodded and Peter held her hands.

"it was… um…. uh Rodrick" Maddie said and looked down "oh yeah, I know who he is he sometimes comes to my sword fighting training and he was always more aggressive than the others" Edmund said "don't worry Maddie we will get it to stop" Susan said and Maddie nodded. "right we should get you cleaned up and then you can get to bed" "Lucy can you go and get some water and Ed can you get some cloths" Peter asked they both nodded and went to get the stuff.

"where does it hurt Maddie?" Susan asked "my face, arms, stomach, ankle and back" Maddie answered (btw now she is in a t-shirt and jeans, since they made them for her) then Lucy and Edmund came back with the stuff and put it down on the floor and they sat on two chairs near the sofa "right Maddie could you lift your top up please?" Peter asked, Maddie stood up and lifted up her top to show her stomach and lower back.

First they saw her stomach and gasped when they saw all of the purple bruises and Maddie looked down and was surprised to see nearly her whole stomach covered in purple bruises. All of the others were really shocked and right now wanted to kill Rodrick already "gosh Maddie…" Edmund said, shocked "can you turn around please" Susan said and Maddie turned around and her back wasn't any better.

There were many small cuts on her back and was also covered in purple bruises from where she was pushed up against the wall really hard and thrown on to all of the sharp rocks on the floor. Peters fists clenched and he gritted his teeth "I am gonna kill him" He said really angry and Edmund nodded in agreement.

Susan grabbed one of the cloths and dipped it in the water "I am going to clean your back now and it may hurt a little okay?" Susan said Maddie nodded and Susan put the cloth onto all of her cuts trying to get all of the blood off as gently as possible, Maddie winced in pain as she was cleaning and Susan tried to be as gentle as possible.

Then after they cleaned her arms and sorted out her face and ankle they were finally done and all of them wanted to kill Rodrick for the pain that he has caused Maddie "right Maddie you should get to bed" Peter said "okay" Maddie said and started walking to the door.

Edmund looked at Peter and Peter looked back at him and Edmund nodded to him and Peter said "I will take you there" and him and Maddie left. Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy weren't going to let her go places alone until they got Rodrick and he was put in the dungeons so Peter went with Maddie just to make sure.

Once they got there Peter got her bed ready while Maddie changed into a t-shirt and shorts in the bathroom then came out and got into bed "goodnight" Peter said and kissed her on the head "night" Maddie said and Peter left and not soon after Maddie fell asleep.

 **Thank you for reading. Yay a long chapter, this took me a while and I hope you like it**

 **Hannah x**


	8. Chapter 8

Susan, Edmund and Lucy were still in the lounge waiting for Peter to come back so they could talk. After about five minutes of waiting Peter came into the room and sat next to Susan on the sofa. "what are we going to do then?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence between them "well I think that we should find Rodrick and lock him in the dungeons" Peter said "yeah, but where will we find him?" Edmund asked "I am not sure" Susan replied "well we will just have to search for him, we all know what he looks like so when we see him we will inform the nearest guards and they can take him down to the dungeons" Peter said "yeah, but until we find him I think that we shouldn't let Maddie go anywhere alone just to make sure nothing happens" Edmund said

"yeah I agree" Lucy said and everyone else nodded "it's getting late we should get to bed" Susan said, being the responsible one that she is. Everyone nodded and all walked to their rooms determined on finding Rodrick tomorrow.

It was morning and Maddie woke up still a little sore though. She lay in bed for a while since she just wanted to stay there forever but she knew that she had to get up. She sighed and got out of bed and went to her bathroom.

She decided to have a quick shower to try and see if it would help any of her injuries get a little cleaner. So she hoped in the shower, cleaned herself and got out feeling very refreshed. She dried herself off and put her baby pink robe on.

She went over to her closet and chose what she was going to wear. She chose this dress and of course she put her white converse on. She went to go and brush her teeth then did her hair into this.

She was looking in the mirror and putting new bandages on her arms, stomach and back when there was a knock at the door "come in" Maddie said and Lucy and Susan walked in. "hi Maddie do you need some help?" Susan asked "yes please, I can't reach my back" Maddie answered and Susan and Lucy came over and grabbed the bandages off of Maddie and started to put them on her back and Maddie hissed in pain.

Once they were done they put the extra bandages back in the cupboard "thank you" Maddie said "no problem" Lucy said and they all hugged but they were careful of Maddies injuries. They broke apart the hug then there was a knock at the door. "come in" Lucy said and Peter and Edmund stepped inside and closed the door behind them and then walked up to the girls.

"hey, how are you Maddie?" Peter asked "I am fine" Maddie said, even though she was still in a little pain and every one could tell but Maddie tried to cover it up with a smile. "so if anyone sees Rodrick tell the nearest guard and they will take him down to the dungeons okay" Edmund said "okay" the rest of them said and then they all went out of the door and started walking down the hallways.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were a bit behind Maddie as they were trying to think of a plan but didn't want Maddie involved in it in case she got hurt again. Then they stopped and Peter said "Maddie we just need to get something we will meet you in the dining room" "okay" Maddie said and she carried on walking and the others went into the nearest private room.

While Maddie was walking Thomas spotted her and went to walk next to her "hi" Maddie said when she saw Thomas and smiled but Thomas just rolled his eyes and looked angry. Then he pushed Maddie into the wall really hard and she hit her arm, hip and head off the wall and now she had a cut just above her right eye that was bleeding pretty badly and her arm was in more pain.

Just before Maddie was going to scream out in pain Thomas pinned her against the wall and put his hand over her mouth "don't speak" He said in a deep angry voice and Maddie was actually frightened of him so she just nodded and tears started to fall down her face "I just wanted you to know that I absolutely hate you, I know that Rodrick hurt you because he is my brother" Thomas said and Maddie was very shocked at that and that made her cry a bit more "me and him planned this we planned that I would be your boyfriend and he would hurt you but you had to ruin it and now everyone is searching for my brother and I am going to make you pay" Thomas said.

Then he got a little dagger out of his pocket and made a huge cut on Maddie stomach which was bleeding badly along with her head and Maddie couldn't help it so she screamed out in pain and Thomas said "I told you to be quiet, bitch" then he pushed her to the floor and kicked her sides, back and stomach a few times then picked her up by her hair and slapped her across her face then kept punching her in the stomach until…

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were talking to each other when they heard a scream and they quickly stopped talking "did that sound like Maddie to you guys?" Lucy said and as soon and she said that Peter and Edmund raced to the door and down the hallways with Susan and Lucy just behind them.

When they turned the corner they saw that someone was holding a girl by her hair and punching her in the stomach then they realized that that girl was Maddie and the boy was Thomas.

Peter and Edmund quickly ran to Thomas and pushed him off Maddie and pinned him to the ground while Maddie tried to stay up but was very hard since she was starting to lose consciousness and before she fell to the ground Susan ran over and caught her and said "Maddie please stay awake. Please" her and Lucy kept trying to keep her awake and Maddie was hard as well but she found very difficult with all of the pain.

Peter had Thomas pinned down and punching him in the face while Edmund shouted "guards!" and then about five guards came running around the corner and were shocked to see what was happening "take him to the dungeons" Edmund said and pulled his furious brother off of Thomas and the guards grabbed him and took him away.

Peter and Edmund quickly rushed off to Susan, Lucy and Maddie and they knelt down next to Maddie who was on the floor in Susan's arms "Maddie please stay awake" Edmund said grabbing onto one of her hands "I…. I…." Maddie started and then she passed out "no, no, no" Peter said while shaking her shoulder slightly "peter we have to get her to the medical wing, fast" Susan said and Peter nodded and picked her limp body up then the four of them raced to the medical wing and once they got there Lucy went to go and get a doctor while Peter put her on one of the beds and him, Edmund and Susan sat on some of the chairs around it.

 **Thank you for reading. Bet you didn't expect that right! Sorry if you liked Thomas but, oh well!**

 **Hannah x**


	9. Chapter 9

Then Lucy came with a doctor and also sat on one of the chairs "right, what happened here then?" the doctor said while hooking Maddie up to a couple of machines "well doctor, the other day she was attacked by a boy and his friends and today she was attacked by her ex-boyfriend, we don't really know what happened because when we got there Maddie was beaten up and was almost unconscious then she did become unconscious" Peter said.

The four children were starting to tear up and were trying not to cry but in the situation that they were in it was very hard. "okay, here a have all of the injuries that she had are you sure you want to hear all of them?" Doctor said, making sure that they were ready "yes" Peter said reluctantly.

"okay well she has a broken ankle, bad concussion, sprained wrist, internal bleeding, major blood loss, three broken ribs and one of the discs in her spine has moved out of place" the doctor said. Now all of the children were crying and wanted nothing more than to kill Rodrick and Thomas.

"when will she wake up?" Edmund said, shakily "a bit after surgery, I hope" the doctor said "surgery?" Lucy asked, still crying like everyone else "yes, she will have to have three different surgeries one for internal bleeding, one for the broken ribs and one for her back" the doctor replied, they nodded and Lucy started to cry a little more and hugged Susan and buried her face in Susan's chest.

"doctor, what did you mean when you said I hope" Susan asked, Peter and Edmund also wondering the same "well there is a chance that after surgery she could be in a coma or…." The doctor said then took a deep breath "she could die, if the surgery goes wrong or she isn't strong enough then she could die I am very sorry"

"okay, thankyou doctor" Peter said, he was crying a bit more now as well as everyone else but him, Edmund and Susan were trying to be strong. "well, if you would like I could go and find some nurses and the equipment to do the surgeries now" the doctor said "yes, that would be great" Susan said wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

"okay I will be back soon with everything" the doctor said then walked off to go and get what he needed. They all moved their chairs closer to Maddies bed with Susan, Edmund and Lucy on one side and Peter on the other side. Lucy was on Susan's lap and she had fallen asleep because she was crying so much. Edmund grabbed Maddies hand and tried to stop crying.

Peter put his head in his hands and started crying a little "I've been a terrible big brother" Peter said "me too" Edmund said "guys, don't beat yourselves up about it we all could have been better siblings" Susan said. The boys both nodded "from now on we should be better older siblings and stop Maddie from getting hurt okay" Peter said Edmund and Susan nodded.

Then the doctor came back in with two nurses and a trolley full of medical things "right we are ready to start so if you wouldn't mind just sitting in those chairs over there please" the doctor said pointing to some chair the other side of the curtain they all reluctantly stood up and moved over to the chairs.

 **Thank you for reading. So those are some pretty bad injuries and surgery :o**

 **Hannah x**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been around half an hour and Maddie was almost done with her first surgery and all of the others were just talking about random things when Susan said "I think I will take Lucy to bed and tell Caspian what's happening then I shall come back" the boys nodded and Susan picked Lucy and went to put her to bed.

It had been another fifteen minutes and one of the nurses came out and said "we were able to do all of the surgeries in one so you can come and see her now but the doctor has something to tell you" they nodded and went in the curtain to see Maddie still on the bed and the doctor with a sad look on his face.

"doctor, what's wrong" Edmund asked "well it seems that Maddie may be in a coma, we have tried many different things but she won't respond to them but I think if you guys tried it may work" the doctor said "I shall leave you now, call me if you need me and if she wakes up make sure that she doesn't stand or sit up" the doctor added and walked off.

Peter sat at one side of her bed, Edmund sat at the other side and Susan sat at the end of her bed "guys we need her get her to respond to us" Susan said "okay, Maddie if you can hear me squeeze my hand" Peter said, him and Edmund are holding Maddies hand, and was waiting for Maddie to squeeze his hand but after five minutes of waiting nothing happened.

"please Maddie we need you" Edmund said almost crying along with everyone else, they waited another five minutes and nothing happened and they all just came to the conclusion that she was in a coma after about twenty to thirty minutes of trying and they all were silently crying.

It was strange. Maddie could hear everything that Peter, Susan and Edmund were saying but could only se white and couldn't move. She heard Peter asking her to squeeze his hand but as hard as she tried she just couldn't. She tried over and over but nothing would happen.

Then she heard a voice "hello, brave one" and she recognized that voice as aslan "hello aslan, what is happening?" Maddie said in her mind "you are almost in a coma my child" aslan said "oh, is that why I can't talk or move" Maddie said "yes, but I think that you have stayed am very proud of you so you will not be in a coma you just won't wake up yet" aslan said "thank you so much aslan" Maddie said "no problem my child but I must go now, don't worry we will meet soon" aslan said, and Maddie could feel that he had gone.

Maddie decided to try one more time to squeeze Peters hand she tried so hard and it worked she squeezed his hand, not tightly but just as much as she could and she was very happy

 **Thank you for reading. Sorry this chapter is extremely short.**

 **Hannah x**


	11. Chapter 11

Peter, Edmund and Susan were silent all still thinking how Maddie must feel in a coma.

Peter was deep in thought when he felt Maddie squeeze his hand and quickly had hope again and started to smile and since he was so happy he laughed quietly. "what could you possibly be happy about Peter?" Edmund asked, still really sad and now confused to why his brother was so happy.

"she squeezed my hand Ed" Peter said then looked up to see his brother and sister looking very happy and Edmund said "Maddie could you squeeze my hand please" and a couple of minutes later Edmund felt her hand squeeze his lightly.

Edmunds face lit up as he smiled at his siblings "so at least she isn't in a coma, but she could wake up whenever" Susan said, the boys nodded and they all talked about random things until Maddie woke up.

It is now the morning and Maddie still hadn't woken up yet. It was around nine o'clock and the servants had already brought them their breakfast and they had eaten it, also Lucy was with them now. "when is she going to wake up?" Edmund asked "I am not sure Ed" Peter said "don't worry though, she will soon" Susan said, reassuringly and Edmund nodded and they all went back to talk about random things.

They were still sitting in the same position as last night but Lucy was sitting with Susan on the end of the bed. They had been talking for another fifteen minutes when Peter felt Maddie's hand move in his a bit and so did Edmund and they both looked at each other.

Then Peter said "I think she is waking up" then all attention was on her as they waited for her to wake up. She groaned then her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was her brothers and sisters looking at her with big smiles.

She said "hi" just before her brothers both hugged her tightly, but still not hurting her injuries, for like five minutes then they let her go. Then she saw all of her siblings with tears in their eyes and then she was pulled into another hug but this time by her siblings.

Maddie tried to sit up but was immediately pushed back down by Peter and Edmund "the doctor said that you couldn't sit up Maddie" Susan said and Maddie nodded then Peter said "oh, you should take this medicine, the doctor told us to give this to you once you woke up" then he grabbed the small cup of medicine and handed it to Maddie who drank it.

"eww, that was just manky" Maddie said and everyone laughed a little bit "so are all of you okay?" Maddie asked. Edmund rolled his eyes playfully then said "Maddie of course you would ask that, when you are the one in a hospital bed, but yes we are fine" and they all laughed a little.

They talked for a little longer when the doctor came in "hello everyone, it is good to see you are awake Maddie how are you feeling?" the doctor asked "I am alright, I guess" Maddie replied "right now let me check how you are healing Maddie" the doctor said and picked up a tablet looking thing which told him how she was healing.

"well, it looks like you are healing better than expected so you will be allowed to leave the hospital any time but you need to take your medicine twice a day and any other time when your stomach is hurting, you need a lot of rest and whenever you are going somewhere make sure that there is someone with you in case something happens" the doctor said and Maddie was a little sad since she hated it when people had to look after her.

"don't worry doctor we will make sure that all of that happens" Peter said, and everyone agreed and they weren't going to let Maddie out of their sight "this will only have to go on for two weeks then she will be fully healed" the doctor said and they all smiled knowing that she wouldn't be in pain for much longer.

"does that mean that she can leave now, doctor?" Edmund asked "yes it does so I will leave so you can all go" the doctor said before walking away leaving the children to go back to their quarters. "so I was thinking that maybe Maddie could share with Susan for now just in case anything happens in the night" Peter suggested "yes that would be good" Susan said but Maddie shook her head and said "no you don't have to do that for me" "Maddie its nothing and it will be fun" Susan said and smiled at Maddie then Maddie nodded slightly.

They all stood up and Maddie stood up and took a step but wobbled a bit and almost fell to the ground but Peter caught her before she collided with the floor "woah Maddie, let me help you" Peter said while putting his arm around her waist supporting her up.

They all walked to Susan's room and once they got there they put Maddie on her bed and used some pillows to prop up her back and the others sat on chairs around the room and they all talked for a while.

"Maddie let me just make this clear, you aren't having another boyfriend ever" Peter said and Edmund and Susan nodded in agreement and Maddie just rolled her eyes and chuckled a little "whatever" Maddie said. They talked a little while longer then Susan said "Maddie you should probably get some sleep, but don't worry we won't leave" "okay" Maddie said and turned over a little and the others whispered until she was asleep.

 **Thank you for reading. Yay Maddie isn't in a coma anymore!**

 **Hannah x**


	12. Chapter 12

Once Maddie was asleep Peter said "guys I was serious when I said that she is never going to have a boyfriend" "yeah if any other boy hurts her I will kill him" Edmund said and Peter nodded "I can't think how she would be feeling I mean first she gets attacked then her boyfriend hurts her that is a lot for just a fourteen-year-old girl" Susan said and the boys nodded. Lucy had fallen asleep by now and Edmund had already taken her to her room "from now on I will do anything to protect her" Peter said "same" Edmund and Susan said in unison then they went on to talking about anything and everything.

Then they heard a groan and another then Maddie woke up with lots of tear streaming down her face and she looked like she was in pain "Maddie what's wrong?" Edmund asked "my stomach…... it hurts" Maddie said in the middle of crying.

Susan quickly got her medicine off the table and poured in into the small cup and gave it to Maddie and she drank it and it was horrible like last time "seriously why does medicine have to taste like bum?!" Maddie complained and it made Peter, Edmund and Susan laugh a little.

Then after a while Maddie fell asleep again and the others were talking until they heard Maddie groan multiple times and move a little in my sleep "Maddie wake up" Edmund said while shaking her shoulder a little but Maddie didn't do anything but her breathing quickened "Maddie?!" Edmund said shaking Maddies shoulder a bit harder.

Peter checked her pulse and quickly pulled his arm away "it's really fast" Peter said "is she having a nightmare?" Edmund asked "no, she would have woke up by now" Susan said.

Then Lucy burst through the door and said "guys I found my cordial and I think I could heal Maddie" and she ran over to Maddie and opened her mouth slightly and put a couple of drops in there. Maddies breathing went back to normal and so did her pulse.

"Lucy where did you find it?!" Susan asked "at the bottom of my closet under a bunch of blankets" Lucy replied "so that means that Maddie will be okay in the morning" Edmund asked "yes Ed" Peter replied and they all had huge smiles on their faces, happy that Maddie would no longer be in pain "I think that we should all get to bed and we can check on her in the morning" Susan said then they all went to their rooms and they drifted off to sleep.

 **Thank you for reading. Sorry this chapter is so short**

 **Hannah x**


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning Susan woke up at around eight in the morning and decided to get up so she quickly got out of bed and went to open the curtains. Then she went over to Maddie to wake her up she shook her arm gently and said "Maddie wake up" Maddie's eyes fluttered open and she saw Susan and smiled.

"good morning" she said sleepily "morning" Susan said and Maddie thought that it was strange that she was in no pain because last night in her sleep she was in a lot of pain but then it suddenly went away.

"guess what, Lucy found her healing cordial last night and gave some of it to you so now you are fully healed" Susan said, smiling very big "really?!" Maddie asked, shocked and happy at the same time "yes, right do you want to go and get changed and I will to then I will come and get you okay" Susan said and Maddie nodded. Maddie went to stand up but as soon as she did her legs wobbled and she fell down but Susan caught her.

"oops" Maddie said and Susan laughed a little Maddie got up again and this time she was okay walking and went into her room.

Once she got there she went to go and brush her teeth and then came in and got dressed she was wearing this. While Maddie was getting changed she noticed that she had a couple of scars on her stomach and she thought that those were probably from the surgery.

She was sitting on her bed waiting for Susan and then she heard a knock on the door and she went over to the door and opened it "hey are you ready?" Susan asked "yeah lets go" Maddie replied.

They went out into the hallway and waited at the end of it for the boys and Lucy they stood at the end of the corridor and were talking and then they heard doors open. They turned around and saw Edmund, Peter and Lucy looking at them with big smiles.

Lucy ran over and gave Maddie a big hug and Maddie hugged back then Edmund and Peter came over and joined in and so did Susan. Once they broke up the hug Maddie said "hello to you to" and the others laughed a little.

"are you okay?" Lucy asked "yes, thanks to you" Maddie said hugging her one more time "let's go and get some breakfast" Susan said and they all walked downstairs and went to the dining room and saw Caspian already in there.

"good morning" Caspian said as they all sat down and the servants brought their food "morning" they all said at the same time "Maddie, how are you feeling?" Caspian asked "I am okay" Maddie said.

They continued eating and talking until Caspian said "oh and Thomas and Rodrick have been locked in the dungeons and will never get out" and everyone looked relieved especially Maddie. They continued to talk for the rest of breakfast until they were done.

"I was thinking since none of us are really doing anything today, do you all want to play cricket?" Peter asked and everyone smiled big and nodded but Caspian said "I am sorry but I cannot join you, I have to talk with some of the guards" before leaving.

 **Thank you for reading. Sorry it is short again but the next chapter should be a little funny. Also when I put 'she was wearing this' there was meant to be a hyperlink but it doesn't seem to work very sorry.**

 **Hannah x**


	14. Chapter 14

All of the Pevensie's were outside in the gardens and all of the cricket stuff was already set up "Maddie have you played cricket before?" Peter asked "nope" Maddie replied "okay, so all we are going to do is, someone will bowl it and a person will hit it with the bat and there will be a person standing far back ready to catch it and one behind the wickets and we will start by just having a couple of hits each okay" Peter explained and Maddie nodded.

Peter was bowling first, Edmund was batting, Susan was behind the wickets, Maddie was at the very back and Lucy was a little behind Peter. Maddie had already told everyone that she was terrible at catching and they knew that too but they always thought it was funny.

"ready Ed?" Peter asked "yeah" Edmund said then Peter bowled the ball and Edmund did a really good hit and Maddie had to catch it. It went really high up and no one could see it "where did it go?" Lucy asked "I don't know" Peter said and everyone was looking around in Maddie direction for the ball.

But no one saw it come down until it hit Maddie on the head and landed on her bum and said "oof" as she fell down on her bum. Peter, Lucy, Edmund and Susan were laughing so much since they saw what happened, Maddie rubbed her head and said "I think I found it" which caused everyone to laugh a lot more.

Once everyone had stopped laughing they continued on playing until everyone had a go batting and it was almost dinner so everyone packed away and were just walking through the gardens.

Lucy and Maddie were in front with Edmund just behind them and Peter and Susan behind Edmund. They were walking down a path and a bunny rabbit came out of the bushes and was in the middle of the path and Maddie screamed and ran behind Peter and Susan.

They were all a little confused to why Maddie had just screamed and Lucy said "Maddie it's only a bunny" and went over to it and stroked it (this bunny can't talk) "exactly" Maddie said still behind Peter "wait are you scared of rabbits" Edmund said laughing a bit "um… maybe" Maddie said, but she didn't want to admit that she was scared of something. The other four burst into laughter "hey it's not funny" Maddie said, playfully pushing Peter "it is" Peter said laughing more.

Edmund then got an idea and picked the rabbit up "hey Maddie" he said then Maddie looked at him as he walked closer and Maddie walked back. Then Edmund chased after her while Maddie was running away and saying "no, no, no please stop Ed" and Edmund saying "no" then laughing.

He chased her all the way to the castle and Maddie ran inside and Edmund put the rabbit down and caught up to Maddie "I hate you" she said then stuck her tongue out "no you don't" Edmund said while smiling weirdly but Maddie just pushed him and he tripped over and glared at Maddie "I am gonna get you!" Edmund said and got up and chased Maddie.

He eventually caught up to her and tackled her to the ground and sat on top of her pinning her to the ground "get off me you fat cow" Maddie said, playfully "not until you say Edmund is the best person ever" Edmund said "never gonna happen" Maddie said then Edmund started tickling her on her sides and stomach and Maddie was laughing really hard.

"stop…. Please" Maddie said in between laughing "say it then" Edmund said and Maddie finally gave in "fine…. Fine Edmund is the best…. Person ever" She said in between laughing and Edmund got off of her and helped her up "also the smelliest" Maddie said then ran off to the dining room with Edmund chasing her yet again.

 **Thank you for reading. This chapter is still a little short sorry. Also I may have got the idea of a fear of rabbits because I have a fear of rabbits but I don't know why, they just scare me alot**

 **Hannah x**


	15. Chapter 15

When Edmund and Maddie got to the dining room Peter, Susan and Lucy were already there "what took you so long?" Susan asked "well Edmund attacked me" Maddie said sticking her tongue out at Edmund and Edmund stuck his out at her too. Peter and Susan just laughed a little as Maddie and Edmund sat down.

They were just talking and eating and the Caspian came in and said "we are going to have a ball tomorrow night because some people from Archenland are coming" "why are people coming from Archenland coming?" Peter asked "oh, we just have some things to talk about like if there are any wars we will help each other" Caspian answered "is there going to be any wars" Lucy asked "no Lu, at least not for a while any way" Caspian said.

"right, I have to go and plan the last things for the ball" Caspian said and then left "oh and Maddie be careful with those boys, they are real flirts" Peter said "okay, don't worry" Maddie said and they all went back to eating.

When they had finished they all went and got changed for bed and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

It is morning and Maddie had just woken up and it is around eight. She got up and went to brush her teeth and then got changed she was wearing this. She wasn't sure what to do so she went into the lounge since no one would be awake for at least another half an hour.

She got to the lounge and sat at once of the table and just started to draw. She drew what she could see outside the window.

Maddie had been drawing for half an hour and everyone had now woken up and were also heading for the lounge where Maddie was.

They walked in the room and saw Maddie sitting down and they sat on the other chairs "finally your up" Maddie said "whatever" Edmund said and stuck his tongue out "wow Maddie you are really good at drawing" Lucy said looking at what she drew and then the others looked at it and were really shocked when they saw how good it was "thanks, but it isn't that good" Maddie said, a bit embarrassed that they found out because she had many hidden talents that she didn't want anyone to find out about.

"it is and how come you are keeping things from us like that you are scared of rabbits and you can draw is there anything else that you are hiding" Edmund asked, and the others wondered that as well "well its because they are a bit embarrassing and I can play the guitar and sorta…... write a few songs" Maddie said and she was embarrassed so she looked down "hey Maddie why don't you sing a couple of songs at the ball?" Peter asked "no, they are pretty bad" Maddie said "come on, just give it a go please" Edmund said "but…. okay fine" Maddie said and everyone else was exited to hear her sing.

"okay let's go and eat breakfast then you can sort things out with Caspian and the band" Peter said and they all went to breakfast.

 **thank you for reading. Still short, I know and I am very sorry.**

 **Hannah x**


	16. Chapter 16

They had eaten breakfast and the boys went for a little horse ride around the grounds and the girls were sorting things out for Maddie to sing "should we find Caspian first and make sure that this is okay" Maddie asked "yes, he should be in his study" Susan said and the three girls made their way to Caspians study.

When they got there they knocked on the door and Caspian said "come in" so they all went in "Caspian we were wondering if Maddie could sing a couple of songs at the ball" Susan asked and Caspian looked very happy, which they thought was a good sign "yes please, I actually was looking for someone to sing three songs but I couldn't find anyone so thank you" Caspian said "no problem" Maddie replied "okay would you be able to play three songs and you can talk to the band about it" Caspian said "yes" Maddie replied.

They left the room and went to Maddie's room to pick out which songs she was going to sing they got in the room and Lucy and Susan sat on Maddies bed while Maddie got a box from under her bed and put it on top of the bed. She took the lid off and said "I think there is about twenty in there so can you pick three for me because I am not sure which ones I want to sing" Maddie said "sure" Lucy replied and her and Susan started to look through all of the songs and were very impressed because all of the songs were amazing.

"wow Maddie all of these songs are so good" Susan said "thank you" Maddie said and she was still a little embarrassed. A couple of minutes later they had picked out three songs and put the rest in the box. They had picked you're worth it, renegade and believe it (all by cimorelli).

"we think these three" Susan said and Maddie looked at the three that they had picked and nodded "but they were all great" Lucy added "thanks Lu" Maddie said "we should go and find the band then" Susan said and they all went to find the band.

Once they got there Maddie gave them the music for them to play and they said that they could do it and they wanted to practice them with Maddie. So Maddie told Susan and Lucy to go and help Peter and Edmund with their fittings and stuff while she practiced because she didn't want them to hear the songs until the ball.

Susan and Lucy left and Maddie and the band practiced each song twice and Maddie was going to play the guitar for you're worth it and she would just sing for the others.

 **Thank you for reading. I know really short**

 **Hannah x**


	17. Chapter 17

Susan and Lucy found Peter and Edmund in Peters room and they had just finished getting the clothes they were going to wear Lucy knocked on the door and Peter said "come in" and Susan and Lucy came in and sat on Peters bed "have you sorted what you are wearing" Susan asked "yes we have, have you sorted everything with Maddie singing?" Peter said "yes, she is practicing now" Susan said "she is really good at writing songs, she has written like twenty" Lucy said "wow, I can't wait to hear her then" Edmund said.

Then someone knocked on the door and Peter said "come in" and Maddie came inside "hey" she said "hi, are you done practicing?" Susan asked "yep and Caspian said that we should start getting ready since the guests will be arriving in about an hour and a half" Maddie said "okay see you then" Susan said to the boys and she went to her room, Lucy went to hers and Maddie went to hers.

Maddie had done her hair, make up and got dressed in about an hour and she was wearing this. She never usually wore make up so it was a little strange for her.

Maddie decided to go into Susan's room so she did and Maddie was super nervous since no one had heard her sing before. She knocked on Susan's door and heard Lucy say "come in" at first she wondered why Lucy was in Susan's room but just went in and Lucy was wearing this and Susan was wearing this.

Maddie thought they both looked so beautiful and Lucy looked quite grown up. "wow, you two look amazing" Maddie said "thank you, you look beautiful too" Susan said "are you nervous" Lucy asked "um, yes very" Maddie said "don't worry" "ye but what if I mess up or fall or" Maddie started but was cut off by Susan "Maddie don't worry, you will do great" "thanks" Maddie said and they all hugged "right, we should go and meet the boys now the guests will be arriving soon" Susan said and they went to the boys.

When they got to the boys they looked at the girls and thought they were all beautiful and grown up "wow you all look beautiful" Peter said "thanks" they all said in unison. Lucy was going to walk in front then Maddie and Edmund and then Peter and Susan.

Most of the guests had arrived now and they were at the top of the stairs waiting for Caspian to announce their names. They waited a while and then heard Caspian say "may I have your attention please, let me introduce queen Lucy the valiant" then Lucy made her was down the stairs while everyone clapped and cheered and she made her way over to Caspian "king Edmund the just and princess Maddie the kind" Caspian said and Edmund and Maddie walked over to the stairs and over to Caspian while everyone clapped and cheered "and high king Peter the magnificent and high queen Susan the gentle" Caspian said and Peter and Susan came down the stairs and everyone clapped and cheered again.

Then the music came back on and everyone started to dance. Edmund turned to Maddie and asked "Maddie would you like to dance?" "sure" Maddie said and made her way over to the dance floor with Edmund and they were followed by Peter and Susan and Lucy and Caspian.

After one dance Peter, Susan, Lucy, Caspian, Edmund and Maddie were making their way over to one of the tables to talk to guest and stuff but when Maddie and Edmund were walking over to the others a boy from Archenland, around fifteen/sixteen, stood in front of Maddie.

"would you please dance with me" he asked and bowed "um…" Maddie said then looked at Edmund who shook his head "sorry but I have to go over to my siblings" Maddie said trying to step around him but he just stood in her way "come on its only one dance" he said before grabbing her arm and pulling her to dance with him "fine, but only one dance" Maddie said and Edmund went over to his brother and both brothers were watching Maddie and the boy.

"so what's your name then?" Maddie said while dancing "I am Joe, and you are beautiful" he said "um, thank you" Maddie said "so are you single?" Joe asked, making Maddie more uncomfortable then before which her brothers noticed "yes I am" Maddie said "good" Joe said then they just danced in silence.

When the song was over Joe said "thank you for dancing with me" "no problem" Maddie said. The Joe leaned in for a kiss but Maddie just ducked and moved away, causing Joe to kiss an old lady instead. "eww" Joe said before walking off and Maddie walked over to her siblings while laughing a bit.

When she got over there her brothers came straight up to her and Peter asked "are you okay?" "yes I am fine" Maddie said then she walked around them to go over to Susan and Lucy.

They all greeted some guests and then Caspian said "Maddie you should go over to the band and set up you will be singing in ten minutes" Maddie nodded and went over to the band and her brothers and sisters said that they would come over in a bit.

She went over to them and they started setting up and tuning their instruments while Maddie was tuning her guitar.

 **Thank you for reading. Yay this chapter is a longer!**

 **Hannah x**


	18. Chapter 18

There was only three minutes and Maddie was super nervous and her siblings came over to her "I am sure you will do great Maddie" Susan said "I hope so, I am so nervous" Maddie said "don't worry, you will be amazing" Peter said "thanks" Maddie said while finishing tuning her guitar "we will go over in the crowd now and you're on in once minute" Peter said and they all hugged Maddie before walking off to the crowd.

Maddie put her guitar strap on and nodded to all of the band and they all got their instruments ready. The curtain came up and Caspian came over and said into the microphone "tonight Maddie is going to be singing three songs for us" and Maddie went over to the microphone and said "hi everyone I am going to sing some original songs and the first one is called your worth it" Maddie said then everyone started to clap and cheer and Maddie started playing her guitar and the rest of the band played their instruments and she sang:

 _You are not your make up, not your clothes_

 _An anonymous face that no one knows_

 _You're not a skin color, a pretty face_

 _The number of inches around your waist_

 _There's so much that you've been through that nobody knows_

 _So many things you never show._

 _You're more than labels_

 _More than pain_

 _Baby, you're more than your mistakes_

 _And you've got something to say_

 _When will you realize_

 _Baby, you're worth it_

 _You don't have to do anything to earn it_

 _Baby, you're perfect_

 _You deserve it_

 _When will you see what I see_

 _And realize you're worth it_

 _You are not a burden, not a waste_

 _You are not a copy, can't be replaced_

 _You're not your pain, you're not your past_

 _Your scars will never hold you back_

 _There's so much that you've been through that nobody knows_

 _So many things you never show_

 _You're more than labels_

 _More than pain_

 _Baby, you're more than your mistakes_

 _And you've got something to say_

 _When will you realize_

 _Baby, you're worth it_

 _You don't have to do anything to earn it_

 _Baby, you're perfect_

 _You deserve it_

 _When will you see what I see_

 _And realize you're worth it_

 _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it_

 _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it_

 _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it_

 _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it_

 _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it_

 _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it_

 _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it_

 _You're worth it_

 _You're more than labels, more than pain_

 _Baby, you're more than your mistakes_

 _And you've got something to say_

 _When will you realize_

 _Baby, you're worth it_

 _Don't have to do anything to earn it_

 _Baby, you're perfect_

 _You deserve it_

 _When will you see what I see_

 _And realize you're worth it_

 _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it_

 _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it_

 _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it_

 _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it_

 _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it_

 _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it_

 _You're worth it, baby, you're worth it_

 _You're worth it_

Maddie finished the song and everyone clapped and cheered very loud and everyone was shocked at how good she was at singing and playing the guitar and some girls even a bit jealous.

Maddie took her guitar off and put it on the stand at the back of the stage then went back over to the microphone.

"my next song is called renegade" Maddie said and everyone cheered again.

The band started to play and she sang:

 _Yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah!_

 _Whoa!_

 _Hey! Oh, oh, whoa_

 _Oh, oh, whoa_

 _Oh, oh, whoa_

 _(rap)_

 _Drop It!_

 _Yeah, I'm a small town girl,_

 _They try to change me_

 _You hear that? That's my drummer_

 _I got my own beat_

 _They try to package me but girl_

 _I don't fit in that box_

 _I see that look on your face_

 _But girl I'm bout to wipe it off_

 _Get, get, get real with me_

 _I'm not wasting my energy_

 _I'm not your puppet on a string_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _Whoa!_

 _They got me feelin' like a renegade!_

 _Whoa!_

 _Just tryin' to stay true to the inner me!_

 _Oh!_

 _They try to change me_

 _They try to make me, break me_

 _That just ain't me_

 _You're not gonna phase me_

 _This renegade's not changing!_

 _No!_

 _(rap)_

 _I know you think you know me,_

 _But you don't know my story_

 _You wanna shape and mold me_

 _I'm sorry you don't own me_

 _I'm not gonna stop being who I am_

 _Won't stop doing what I love_

 _Say what you want about me_

 _I'll take the words and throw em' right back to you_

 _Yeah, wassup!_

 _Get, get, get real with me_

 _I'm not wasting my energy_

 _I'm not your puppet on a string_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _Whoa!_

 _They got me feelin' like a renegade_

 _Whoa!_

 _Just tryin' to stay true to the inner me!_

 _Oh!_

 _They try to change me_

 _They try to make me, break me_

 _That just ain't me_

 _You're not gonna phase me_

 _This renegade's not changing! No!_

 _No, no, no, no, no, no! Oh, woah_

 _No, no, no, no, no, no! Oh, woah_

 _I got faith, time and family_

 _I got the strength inside that's good for me_

 _No defeat, that's my reality_

 _This is my testimony!_

 _Whoa!_

 _They got me feelin' like a renegade_

 _Whoa!_

 _Just tryin' to stay true to the inner me!_

 _Oh!_

 _They try to change me_

 _They try to make me, break me_

 _That just ain't me!_

 _You're not gonna phase me_

 _This renegade's not changing! No!_

 _Whoa!_

 _They got me feelin' like a renegade_

 _Whoa!_

 _Just tryin' to stay true to the inner me!_

 _Oh!_

 _They try to change me_

 _They try to make me, break me_

 _That just ain't me_

 _You're not gonna phase me_

 _This renegade's not changing_

 _No!_

Maddie finished the song and once again everyone was clapping and cheering very loud and were even more shocked because she sang really good but she also rapped really good too.

"my last song is called believe it" Maddie said into the microphone and people clapped.

 _The band started playing and Maddie sang:_

 _You've got no money, but you got it all_

 _And we can take it if you want_

 _You think the time, goes on and on_

 _You got the whole world on a role_

 _Say it loud, shout it out,_

 _Time for us to make a sound._

 _Shout it out,_

 _Loud and clear,_

 _For everyone to hear._

 _Believe it_

 _Believe it_

 _And the whole world's standing next to you_

 _And the whole world's watching over you_

 _Believe it_

 _Believe it_

 _Did you love tomorrow, but forget today_

 _But it won't always be that way_

 _Chasing something, that you've never seen_

 _But it's closer than you think_

 _Say it loud, shout it out,_

 _Time for us to make a sound._

 _Shout it out,_

 _Loud and clear,_

 _For everyone to hear._

 _Believe it_

 _Believe it_

 _And the whole world's standing next to you_

 _And the whole world's watching over you_

 _Believe it_

 _Believe it_

 _And the whole world's standing next to you_

 _And the whole world's watching over you_

 _Believe it_

 _You got no money, but you got it all_

 _And we can take it as we want_

 _You think the time, goes on and on_

 _You got the whole world on a role_

 _Say it loud, shout it out_

 _Time for us to make a sound._

 _Shout it out,_

 _Loud and clear,_

 _For everyone to hear._

 _Believe it_

 _Believe it_

 _And the whole world's standing next to you_

 _And the whole world's watching over you_

 _And the whole world's standing next to you_

 _And the whole world's watching over you_

 _Believe it_

 _Believe it_

 _Believe it_

 _Believe it_

 _Ohh_

 _Believe it_

Maddie finished singing and Caspian came on stage and said "give it up for Maddie" and everyone clapped and cheered louder than ever.

 **Thank you for reading. Yay another long chapter! Also I own none of the songs in this chapter I just really like these songs. They are all bye cimorelli and I love cimorelli you should check them out on youtube.**

 **Hannah x**


	19. Chapter 19

Maddie went off stage and Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy ran up to her and hugged her and Maddie hugged back. They broke up the hug and Peter said "wow Maddie you were really good" "thanks" Maddie said "how come you didn't say that you could sing before?" Lucy asked "I was just a bit embarrassed" Maddie said "well you shouldn't be you can sing, rap and play the guitar" Edmund said "thanks, but is it okay if I just go outside for a little?" Maddie asked "yes but don't be too long" Peter said and Maddie went out in the garden.

When she got out there she sat on a bench and just thought about things and looked at the ground, so she didn't notice when three girls came up to her and stood in front of her. Until two of them grabbed onto her arms and pulled her up so she was standing.

"well if it isn't little miss princess" the one who was standing in front of her said "who are you?!" Maddie asked "well I am Valarie that is Olivia and that is Katie" she said pointing to each of the girls, Maddie thought a bit and remembered that she saw these girls sometimes and they always were giving her dirty looks "what do you want?!" Maddie asked "well, I just want you to know that we hate you I mean you come here for the first time a while ago and you are already really good friends with the kings and queens then not long after you become a princess, then you can sing, rap and play guitar" Valarie said, annoyed.

"well if you didn't know I am the kings and queen's sister, idiot" Maddie said and Valarie just slapped her with such a force that if Olivia and Katie weren't holding her she would have fallen "don't you ever speak to me like that again!" Valarie said raising her voice but not so other people can hear her "so you are doing this because I am the king's and queen's sister and I am talented" Maddie said and Valarie punched her in the stomach with the same force as the slap.

"look we are doing this because we want to and you can't do anything about it" Valarie said then she started to beat Maddie up a bit.

But a boy called Jamie was walking around and saw Valarie beating up Maddie so ran up to them and pushed Valarie away from Maddie and Valarie, Olivia and Katie ran away and Maddie fell to the ground. Maddie had a black eye, cut above her left eye and right cheek and multiple bruises all over her body.

"princess Maddie, are you okay" Jamie asked while he helped Maddie up and sat her on the bench and he sat next to her "not really" Maddie said and Jamie hugged her and she cried into his chest. Once she stopped crying Jamie said "I should take you to your siblings, most of the people have left already and they are probably looking for you" Maddie nodded and stood up but was a little wobbly so Jamie picked her up bridal style.

He carried her over to her siblings who were confused to why he was carrying her, but then they saw he cuts, black eye and bruises. Jamie bowed and walked off and Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy and Caspian surrounded Maddie who was sitting on a chair.

"oh my gosh, Maddie what happened?" Peter asked, concerned like the others "well I went outside and three girls came over to me and beat me up because I am a princess, you guys are my siblings and I can sing and play guitar" Maddie answered "oh my gosh, what are their names?" Edmund asked "Valarie, Olivia and Katie" Maddie answered "I think that I know them, don't worry they won't come near you again" Susan said

"we should get you to bed" Peter said and picked Maddie up bridal style and took her to her room and put her into bed and almost instantly she fell asleep and Peter walked out.

Edmund, Susan and Lucy were waiting outside her room for Peter and Susan said "Peter I told the guards and they have banished the three girls" "good, well its late we should all get to bed" Peter said and they all went to their room.

 **Thank you for reading. You weren't expecting that were you!**

 **Hannah x**


	20. Chapter 20

In the morning Maddie woke up and she wasn't sore much she looked in the mirror and her black eye had gone down a little and her cuts weren't as red also her bruises had slightly faded.

She brushed her teeth and got dressed she was wearing this. It was almost nine and she knew that the others would be at the dining room so she headed down there.

She was almost there when someone tapped her on the shoulder she turned around and Jamie was there "hey Maddie, good to see that you are okay and I was wondering if after breakfast you would like to write some songs together" Jamie said "thanks and yeah I would love to but I didn't know you write songs" Maddie said "yeah I also sing a little too anyway could you meet me under the great oak in the garden after breakfast and I will bring everything that we need" Jamie said.

"yeah sure see you then" Maddie said then she walked into the dining room. "morning" Maddie said to everyone and she sat down "morning" they all said back "are you alright?" Peter asked "yes thank you" Maddie said.

They were eating breakfast and talking and once they finished Peter said "so what is everyone doing today?" "me and Lu are planning something, but we can't tell you what it is" Susan said "okay what about you Maddie?" Peter asked "oh I am meeting Jamie outside cause he asked me to write some songs with him" Maddie said and Peter and Edmunds over-protectiveness kicked in "make sure that is all you are doing" Edmund said "yeah, yeah whatever" Maddie said "I have to go now bye" Maddie added and the others said bye as she left.

Maddie was walking to the great oak and when she got there Jamie was there sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket and sheets of paper and pens. "hey" Maddie said and sat down on the blanket "hi, I thought I would bring some food since we will be here for a while" Jamie said

It had been a many, many hours and Maddie and Jamie had written songs, sang and ate and they had a great time and were beginning to become best friends.

"sorry Jamie but I should go now it is almost dinner and my siblings will start to get worried soon" Maddie said "don't worry, it was fun today and maybe I will see you tomorrow" Jamie said "yeah, I had a lot of fun to and maybe" Maddie said then they both hugged and Maddie headed off to the rooms to find the others.

She found them talking outside all of the bedrooms "hey guys" Maddie said making them jump a little "hi Maddie we have great news" Lucy said, bubbling with excitement "what is it?" Maddie asked "well me and Lu have been planning for you to perform in an upcoming festival with some other people and people from everywhere will be coming" Susan said and now Maddie was almost jumping up and down from excitement.

She hugged Susan and Lucy and said "thank you so much! Wait could Jamie perform with me?" Maddie asked "yeah sure, you can sing some of those songs that you were writing with him today right?" Susan said "yeah, I will tell him tomorrow" Maddie said.

While they were talking the boys were just standing there waiting and they were really hungry but were trying to be polite and let them talk about this until Edmunds stomach rumbled and everyone looked at him and laughed a little.

"looks like someone is hungry" Peter said "let's go down to dinner" Susan said and they all went down to dinner and ate then all of them went to bed and went to sleep.

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Hannah x**


	21. Chapter 21

In the morning Maddie woke up really excited to tell Jamie that they could perform some of their songs in front of many people. She got ready and she was wearing this. She went down to breakfast and told them that she would go and find Jamie and then meet them outside the dining room since they were still eating.

She was walking around for about five minutes and couldn't find Jamie but she turned a corner and bumped into some one "sorry" the other person said and she looked up and saw it was Jamie "it's okay, I was looking for you anyway" Maddie said "oh, why?" Jamie asked "well there is a festival soon and we can perform there" Maddie said.

Jamie's face lit up and he said "really?!" "yes, we need to go and meet the others so they can tell us about it" Maddie said and she walked off with Jamie following her.

When they got there the other four were waiting outside the dining room for them. "okay we are here" Maddie said "okay so there are going to be 5,000 people there from Narnia, Archenland, Calormen and many more places, you will need to perform ten songs and it is in five days" Susan explained "five days?! Oh my gosh, what are we going to wear? We have to tech the band the music, we have to finish the music! Come on this is going to take forever we…" Maddie rambled as she pulled Jamie away with her.

Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Susan just laughed and knew she was going to be quite stressed for the next five days.

 **Thank you for reading. Sorry for the extremely short chapter it was just a little filler.**

 **Hannah x**


	22. Chapter 22

It was one hour from the festival and Maddie, Susan and Lucy were back stage and Lucy and Susan were helping Maddie get ready and the boys were helping Jamie with the band and making sure everything was okay.

When Maddie had finished getting ready she was wearing this. "there finished, you look beautiful" Susan said "thank you, but I am really nervous" Maddie said "Maddie you shouldn't be you are an amazing singer and we will be in the front row to cheer you on" Lucy said "thanks" Maddie said and the three hugged.

"right Maddie you are on third and the first performer just finished so we should go and meet Jamie and the other boys" Susan said and they went over to the side of the stage where they found them. "hey guys" Edmund said "Maddie you look great" Peter said "thanks" Maddie said "you nervous?" Edmund asked "kinda" Maddie said "well you shouldn't be because you are amazing" Peter said.

"we should get to the front row, Maddie and Jamie you are on in five minutes" Susan said and they all group hugged and they left Jamie and Maddie to go to the front row.

Five minutes later they heard the person who introduced everyone say "now introducing Maddie and Jamie" and Maddie and Jamie walked on stage and Jamie said "hi everyone we are going to sing ten songs today and the first one is called million bucks"(by cimorelli) and Maddie picked up her guitar of the stand and started to play along with the band.

And they sang:

 _{Maddie}_

 _I don't need a thousand people screaming my name,_

 _I don't need overnight Hollywood fame,_

 _I don't need platinum records up on my wall,_

 _I don't need a Lamborghini in my garage,_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Those thing won't last forever,_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _What I got is so much better,_

 _{Jamie]_

 _You and me on a summer night,_

 _Park that car, dancing in the headlights,_

 _You and I, late night drives,_

 _Your hand in mine, and all your time,_

 _I don't need money in my pocket, diamonds on my neck,_

 _The time I spend with you I know I'll never forget,_

 _You and me, is more than enough,_

 _'Cause you make me feel like a Million Bucks_

 _{Maddie}_

 _I don't need a jet setter up in the sky,_

 _I don't need a na-na-name dropping guy,_

 _I don't need a chauffeur waiting on me,_

 _I don't need more than a t-shirt and jeans_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Those things won't last forever,_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _What I got is so much better,_

 _{Jamie}_

 _You and me on a summer night,_

 _Park that car, dancing in the headlights,_

 _You and I, late night drives,_

 _Your hand in mine, and all your time,_

 _I don't need money in my pocket, diamonds on my neck,_

 _The time I spend with you I know I'll never forget,_

 _You and me, is more than enough,_

 _'Cause you make me feel like a Million Bucks_

 _{Maddie]_

 _You make me feel [X3]_

 _You make me feel like a Million Bucks,_

 _Like a Million Bucks, Yeah!_

 _{both}_

 _You and me on a summer night,_

 _Park that car, dancing in the headlights,_

 _You and I, late night drives,_

 _Your hand in mine, and all your time,_

 _I don't need money in my pocket, diamonds on my neck,_

 _The time I spend with you I know I'll never forget,_

 _You and me, is more than enough,_

 _'Cause you make me feel like a Million Bucks_

 _{Jamie}_

 _You make me feel [X4]_

 _'Cause you make me feel like a Million Bucks!_

Once they finished everyone was clapping and cheering really loud.

About half an hour later they finished nine songs go the distance (Emma blackery), Classic (mkto), all my friends say (cimorelli), I got you (cimorelli), everything you have (cimorelli), what I do (cimorelli), flashlight (Jessie j), up (Olly murs) and if I ruled the world (big time rush).

But Maddie had a song that she had wrote that she wanted to sing alone so Jamie went off back stage and Maddie said into the microphone "I wrote this last song in England a little after I went to live with the Pevensie's, they really helped me and gave me a better life so I wrote this song for them". Now all of the Pevensie children were listening carefully "this song is called wings" Maddie said (by cimorelli) and started to play the guitar and sang:

 _I can be so negative, sometimes_

 _My own worst enemy, sometimes_

 _Even at my lowest low,_

 _You still had hope_

 _When I wanna quit,_

 _You won't let me._

 _When I'm falling down,_

 _You gon' catch me._

 _You pick me up_

 _Yeah, you fix me up_

 _Now I'm on my way,_

 _And I'm strong enough to say_

 _You gave me wings and taught me to fly_

 _When I was out there on my own_

 _You gave me wings and brought me to life_

 _And now I need to know_

 _If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah_

 _Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah_

 _You and Me, Me and You_

 _The higher, the better_

 _When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together_

 _When we fly we fly together..._

 _I felt like a prisoner, locked up_

 _The only key to set me free was your love_

 _You went and took a chance on me,_

 _Without a reason to believe_

 _When I wanna quit,_

 _You won't let me._

 _When I'm falling down,_

 _You gon' catch me._

 _You pick me up_

 _Yeah, you fix me up_

 _Now I'm on my way,_

 _And I'm strong enough to say_

 _You gave me wings and taught me to fly_

 _When I was out there on my own_

 _You gave me wings and brought me to life_

 _And now I need to know_

 _If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah_

 _Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah_

 _You and Me, Me and You_

 _The higher, the better_

 _When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together_

 _When we fly we fly together..._

 _I can be so negative, sometimes_

 _My own worst enemy, sometimes_

 _Even at my lowest low,_

 _You still had hope_

 _When I wanna quit,_

 _You won't let me._

 _When I'm falling down,_

 _You gon' catch me._

 _You pick me up_

 _Yeah, you fix me up_

 _Now I'm on my way,_

 _And I'm strong enough to say_

 _You gave me wings and taught me to fly_

 _When I was out there on my own_

 _You gave me wings and brought me to life_

 _And now I need to know_

 _If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah_

 _Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah_

 _You and Me, Me and You_

 _The higher, the better_

 _When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together_

 _When we fly we fly together, together, together, together, forever_

 _When We fly we fly together!_

When Maddie finished singing Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were in tears as well as most of the audience. Everyone clapped and cheered and Maddie walked off stage to find Jamie standing back stage in tears as well, they hugged and Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy made their way back stage.

 **Thank you for reading. I own none of the songs again I just really like them. Next chapter is the last one**

 **Hannah x**


	23. Chapter 23

When they got there they hugged Maddie really tight and when they broke the hug they were still wiping their tears "you were amazing Maddie" Susan said "thanks" Maddie said "that last song was amazing, we never thought that you thought of us like that" Peter said "well, you guys helped me so much and you gave me such a better life" Maddie said and they all hugged again.

When they broke up the hug the four were still crying a bit and Maddie cried a little "great, you noobs made me cry" Maddie said wiping her tears and the others laughed.

They went off stage when the festival was finished and were walking back to the Ciar Paravel and when they passed a tree Aslan came from nowhere.

"hello, my children" Aslan said "Aslan!" Lucy said and then hugged the lion "I would first like to say that Maddie you were amazing" Aslan said "thank you" Maddie said "but I am afraid to say that you must go back to your world" Aslan said "oh, will we ever return" Peter asked "yes, you shall all return and I think that in your world it could be between three to five months" Aslan said.

Everyone was sad but happy that they could at least return soon "I have to leave now but you may return by your selves just go through the gap through the tree" Aslan said and let out a mighty roar than left.

Maddie turned to Jamie "I am going to miss you" Jamie said "me too but at least I will see you again" Maddie said and Jamie hugged her and she hugged back "you better not have another best friend when I get back" Maddie said smiling a bit "don't worry, you will always be my best friend" Jamie said and hugged Maddie again "bye" Maddie said and walked over to her siblings who were standing by the tree "bye" Jamie said and waved.

Maddie walked through first, then Edmund, Peter, Susan and then Lucy. When they walked through Maddie fell forward on her stomach and then Edmund landed on top of her then Peter, Susan and Lucy.

"excuse me but could you get off me you are all squishing me" Maddie said and everyone laughed and got up "we're back" Edmund said.

 **Thank you for reading. Last chapter** **. But I am making a sequel and that will be up soon. The sequel is going to be them in England and maybe returning to Narnia, I will get it up as soon as possible.**

 **Hannah x**


End file.
